Dolor
by Rawiya Hoshi
Summary: [yaoi, Leon x conde D, tragedia] Despues de cinco años los caminos de Leon y el conde D se cruzan nuevamente una noche por un instante. soy mala para resumir


-los personajes de pet shop of horrors no me pertenecen si no a su autora Matsuri Akino, no gano nada con ellos solo es para entretenerme-

Nota: es de mis series favoritas y mi primera OTP yaoi siempre quise escribir algo de ellos aunque el resultado es algo extraño.

Las calles seguían húmedas por la lluvia que había pasado, los charcos brillaban como espejos bajo la luna, corria lo mas rápido que podía detrás de ese hombre, hace tanto que no protagonizaba aquella escena que era tan recurrente en esos años de detective, casi alcanzaba al asaltante que tomo su mochila mientras dormitaba en una banca, su puño cosquilleaba por querer golpearlo pero durante el forcejeo un sonido familiar retumbo en las calles vacias haciendo un eco que parecía no ser escuchado por nadie mas que el maleante y el rubio, cayo de rodillas llevando su mano a la herida, el horrible ardor de una bala atravesando su carne le invadio una vez mas, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez, pensó levantarse a pedir ayuda, no debía morir todavía, no aun, no hasta completar el propósito por el cual había abandonado, su casa, su trabajo, su patria y a su pequeño hermano

alucinaba ver entre las sombras de los pilares de las casas y muros pasear animas esperando anciosas por su alma, _**"hay cosas fantásticas en el mundo, cosas que los humanos decidieron ignorar, lo misterioso, lo inexplicable todo aquello que no comprenden son calificados como monstruos y cuentos de hadas"**_ él nunca quiso creer y cuando comenzó a hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde, las preguntas se hicieron mas grandes cada dia, la inquietud de respuestas y tambien la necesidad de ver de nuevo a quien sostuvo una extraña relación de amistad y odio que comenzó por una pequeña obsesión por ejercer justicia para las docenas de victimas de una excéntrica tienda de animales, se recargo en la pared de una bodega al parecer abandonada, ya mareado por la perdida de sangre por su mente solo rondaba la figura de una persona, su palida tez y esa sonrisa "asiática" que solia dedicar , ya no sabia si maldecirlo o solo despedirse en silencio de él, un olor familiar inundo su nariz.

Un joven corria buscando entre las puertas de un largo pasillo la que lo llevaría adonde necesitaba llegar a tiempo, el olor a sangre lo llamaba, estaba enfrente de esa puerta a punto de abrirla con la mano en la perilla, pero se detuvo, su razón hablo por fin haciéndolo recapacitar sobre lo que iba a hacer, él ya había decidido huir y olvidar esos estúpidos sentimientos hacia ese hombre, ¿por que ir en su ayuda una vez mas? ¿a caso no lo había olvidado ya? Él idiota lo había seguido, salio a capturarlo buscandolo por todo el mundo en cuanto sus heridas (del dia en que se separaron) sanaron, su cara tomo un tinte triste, cuanto habia intentado convertir ese sentimiento ese ¿amor?... o lo que fuera en rencor, en ese odio que debía sentir hacia toda la humanidad, no entendia de las relaciones humanas, pero temia seguir sintiendo lo que sentía por ese explosivo hombre, ¿Por qué pasar esa puerta y rescatarlo? Estaba claro que el solo lo seguía para atraparlo igual que Yesca hizo con su padre, quito su blanca y fina mano de la perilla dorada y reunio todas sus fuerzas para dar la vuelta cuando escucho una voz suspirando su nombre.

Camino diez pasos y volvió a caer ¿acaso había librado tantas veces la muerte que se le habían acabado sus vidas de reserva? Asi como decía una leyenda popular **"como las nueve vidas de un gato"** palpo en una bolsa de su mochila y saco una bolsa de plástico doblada en forma rectangular, su vida paso como una película delante de sus ojos, su infancia jugando bajo el sol, su juventud en la academia, las chicas rechazándolo una tras otra, por ultimo se vio a si mismo bajando nuevamente esas escaleras y pasando por la puerta de la tienda percibiendo ese singular perfume que despedia el incienso junto a un ligero y dulce aroma a pasteles y te, Cris jugando con esa odiosa cabra y el mapache, se sentía en casa, es esa retorcida versión de un hogar, solo faltaba cubrir su cuota diaria de peleas con D, entonces todo se volvió negro y regreso de su alucinación, todo se fue menos el olor, volteo y sus ojos siguieron una sombra proyectada por la luna delante de el

 **-D…-** dijo Leon apenas levantándose ¿realmente era el parado ahí enfrente?

 **-detective…-** salio de su boca sin querer, se sorprendio al ver el mal estado del rubio **-lo llevare a un lugar donde lo ayuden-** trato de levantarlo del brazo, hablando como si nada hubiera cambiado en todos esos años, como si no le afectara verlo de nuevo, como si el tiempo para el ser casi inmortal no significara nada

 **-ya es tarde-** retiro su brazo de las manos del conde, su voz se oia apagada y esforzada

 **-detective usted…-** trataba de ocultar su sentir

 **-si ya voy a morir, llamame por mi nombre-** dijo un tanto molesto **-viaje por mucho tiempo buscándote…-**

D apretó sus puños tratando de ignorar el coraje de saber que lo estuvo cazando por mas de cinco años

 **-queria devolverte esto-** extendió su mano y le entregaba la bolsa de plástico que saco de su mochila, el azabache clavo la mirada en el objeto que le extendia y lo tomo, abrió la bolsa delicadamente y saco un arrugado pedaso de papel, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos bicolor brillaron por las lagrimas, con una mano tapo su boca como si eso evitara el rio cristalino que caia por sus mejillas, veía fijo el dibujo que ese niño inocente había hecho para ellos, esa extraña familia pintada rústicamente con crayones en el papel, hecho con tanto amor, su mundo dio un vuelco y su pecho dolio, ¿Leon recorrio el planeta dejándolo todo solo para devolverle el dibujo? ¿Eso significaba que había dejado de verlo como una amenaza, como un mostruo? Sus palabras ese dia le seguían doliendo después de tantos años, definitivamente no quería terminar como una versión moderna su padre y Leon de Yesca, pero no podía permitirse sentir amor a hacia él, pero una vez mas, rompiendo toda norma y creencia implantada por su abuelo y su padre, salvaría a su querido ex detective de la muerte

 **\- Leon, vamos, deben atenderlo cuando antes, no se dé por vencido, asi no es usted-** lo volvió a jalar del brazo, pero con mas fuerza, el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a pesar mas y mas dejándose desplomar y D junto a el, las cascadas en sus ojos volvieron a brotar estaba por perderlo

 **-sabes, aunque no quiera admitirlo… me alegra haberte visto otra vez-** su voz era casi un susurro y se esforzaba tanto, la sangre no paraba de salir

 **-no, ven conmigo, ven a la tienda, te ofrezco lo que sea que desees, por favor ven, en tu verdadera forma-** se escucho claramente como un ruego,sus manos tomaron el rostro de Leon y acerco lo mas que pudo el suyo sintiendo el leve aliento del contrario, no contesto pero sus ojos zafiro se clavaron en las gemas impares de D como aceptando lo que sea que le haya propuesto, el azabache acorto la distancia y tomo tembloroso los labios del rubio, pudo sentir el momento exacto cuando el alma de su amado abandono su cuerpo, volviéndose como un muñeco de trapo y su rostro como si durmiera profundamente, D solto un fuerte alarido y abrazo con fuerza a Leon, quedando un rato asi en silencio viendo a la nada mientras sus lagrimas se secaban solas dejando marcas en sus palidas mejillas, sentado entre los charcos de la calle y en sus brazos ese hombre que amaba tanto, mientras tanto en tokio, un fuerte aleteo se escucho a la distancia y un estruendoso rugido hacia eco estremeciendo la tierra, rompiendo critales y las activando alarmas de los autos.

 **-Un fuerte terremoto fue registrado en la madrugada de ayer, no se presentan victimas, solo minimos daños materiales… -** sonaban las noticias a distancia en algún local, había poca gente ese dia en neo china town, Taizu veía algo diferente en el conde ese dia no sabia que era, tal vez, ¿encontró una pareja? No, eso pasaría en una persona normal y el conde D claramente no lo era

 **-¿Qué te pasa hoy?-** hablo directamente

 **-hoy tengo un nuevo inquilino en la tienda-** sonrio aun mas de lo que solia hacerlo siempre

 **-¿un nuevo chico para el negocio?-** Taizu seguía pensando que la tienda solo era una fachada para un prostíbulo

 **-no, aquí solo vendemos animales, amor y sueños, es una criatura extremadamente rara-**

 **\- ¿ah si, que es?-**

 **\- un lammasu, lo que los asirios llamaban un dios-**

El hombre de traje intento hacer memoria de que podía ser ese animal pero a su mente vino una extraña vasija que vio una vez con un animal extraño y fantástico pintado en ella, no creía que ese ser mitológico pudiera existir y menos que pudiera estar dentro de la aparentemente pequeña tienda asi que solo se enfureció por la excusa del conde termino su te y se retiro de la tienda

 **-el mitico león alado que** **infundía temor y respeto a los espíritus maléficos y a los enemigos, dormia en el cuerpo del hombre con mas carácter que nunca conoci-** volteo detrás suyo y encontró la figura de un hombre alto, su cuerpo ligeramente marcado y largos cabellos dorados que ponía su mirada azulina en el

 **-aun lo recuerdo, por favor déjame servirte-** se arrodillo y tomo la mano del conde, tal vez no lo parecía pero podía sentir algo de la escencia de su vida pasada fundiéndose con la suya gritando y peleando por dominarlo Lammasu termino cediendo y perdiéndose en el fondo dejando a que su alma tomara la personalidad y escencia de su anterior vida, al parecer Leon nunca murió después de todo.

 **Lammasu:** era una divinidad protectora, un ser híbrido legendario, principalmente de la mitología asiria, que posee cuerpo de toro o león, alas de águila y cabeza de hombre. Estaban para cuidar las puertas de las ciudades o palacios de sus monarcas además de benéficos y protectores para los que los poseyesen, infundían temor y respeto a los espíritus maléficos y a los enemigos. Existía una leyenda por la que mataban a los que se aproximaban, excepto a los hombres puramente buenos.

Notas: no me lo imagino realemente con cabeza de humano y cuerpo de leon si no como un leon con alas. Hoy realmente no me sentía bien, estoy un poco triste y bueno salio esto, deje de escribir el fic "Desire" pero ya actualizare pronto, espero que haya gustado y espero volver a escribir de ellos, dejen sus mensajes, gracias.


End file.
